


Love and Comfort

by littlemissaddict



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Julie comes home from school with a migraine and Luke takes care of her
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609
Kudos: 112





	Love and Comfort

“JULIE" Luke shouts excitedly as Julie let's herself into the house, she flinched at the sound, rubbing her temples. She'd had a headache all afternoon that was progressively getting worse, that she was now just realising it was probably a migraine instead.

"Jeez Luke not so loud" she mumbled as he came over to her, opening his arms to her for a hug, which she gratefully accepted, his arms wrapped around her a she pressed her face in the crook of his neck.

"You're really warm, are you coming down with something" he says and Julie can hear the concern in his voice, she knows that of she lifted her head to look at him she would also see it on his face so she doesn't, she stays where she is.

“No, just a migraine probably from stressing” she says but it comes out all muffled as her face is still pressed against his neck and he chuckles slightly as her breath tickles his neck when she speaks. “Think I’m just gonna go to bed” she says pulling away from Luke.

“Okay, how about cuddles?” Luke asks and Julie nods “You head on up, I’m just going to grab a few things first” he says heading towards the kitchen as Julie makes her way towards the stairs. Once in her room she closes the curtains which plunges the room into darkness the only light coming from the open bedroom door, she changes into one of Luke’s t-shirts and a pair of shorts before climbing into bed and waiting for him. He comes up not long after with a glass of water and goes to switch the light on but Julie stops him.

“No it’s too bright” she mumbles and he sighs handing her the water and a couple of painkillers waiting for her to take them.

“Have you drank anything today?” he asks, watching as she downs the full glass in a couple of gulps, she thinks for a second before shaking her head “Julie I know you’ve got a big project that your working on but you can’t forget to take care of yourself” he sighs, reaching over to cup her cheeks in his hands and placing a kiss on her forehead making her smile. When he pulls away he takes the empty glass from her hands and places it on the nightstand at the side of the bed before climbing in next to her.

“Is that mine” he asks noticing the t-shirt that she is wearing now that he’s closer to her.

“Maybe” Julie replies automatically cuddling into his side as they lay down. She wraps her arm around him and rests her head on his chest while he drapes his arm around her back, his other hand comes to rest on the arm she has over his waist, tracing shapes with his fingertips. They lay in silence, the only exception being Luke’s soft humming and it’s not long before he hears Julie’s breathing start to slow, each breath coming out shallower than the last that he realises she has fallen asleep.

“Sweet dreams baby” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
